Livestock ear or identification tags have been commonly used to identify livestock for centuries. There are a great number of prior art devices which have been used in the past to secure an identification tag to livestock.
One recent technological advance in the marking or tagging of livestock has been the use of very small transmitters which are retained within the ear tag and which may communicate with a receiver which downloads the electronic information from the transmitter. Transmitters of this type are also equipped with memory chips which may contain a wide array of information on the particular animal. Accordingly, the identification of livestock has advanced so that a vast amount of information may be stored within the memory chip and can be easily downloaded to the receiver. This type of technology has greatly improved the capability to track and maintain records on each animal.
Although the above advances have been made for livestock identification, the same general requirements still remain for the use of devices which are attached to an animal's ear. For example, it is advantageous to have ear tags which are easily installed, minimize damage to the animal's ear, and can withstand the stresses which are placed upon the ear tag by the animal and the environment. With the introduction of the above-described electronic tagging means, ear tags now must also be capable of storing the transmitter and other electronic circuitry associated with the transmitter. It is also advantageous to have an ear tag which may be installed by existing ear tag applicators/installers. One prior art example of an ear tag utilizing an electronic tagging means is U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,697. This reference discloses the use of an identification device characterized by a two-piece body portion forming a cavity for storage of an electronic device. An attachment portion connects to the body portion so that the device may be attached to an animal's ear.
Another prior art example of an ear tag utilizing an electronic tagging means is U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,008. This reference discloses a use of a bolus which is retained within the reticulum of the animal. An electronic device is housed and sealed within a glass housing of the bolus. Quartz and fiberglass are also mentioned as being suitable for construction of the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. RE 31,940 discloses an identification tag for livestock which mentions within the disclosure the capability to house an electronic device within a portion of the device.
Although the foregoing inventions are suitable for their intended purposes, none teach or disclose the advantages of the invention as disclosed below.